youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jaiden Animations
Jaiden Animations (born ) known by her YouTube username Jaiden Animations, is a half-American, half-Japanese YouTuber and animator who creates animations about her life. YouTube Jaiden is a YouTuber who was originally known for animating for IHasCupquake, but has gained subscribers on her own due to her comical animated videos, such as stories about school, why she doesn't like high heels, and other awkward stories. Originally, she uploaded Pokemon speedarts, Q&As, and videos of her playing the piano, but has switched to more story-based content. History Jaiden joined YouTube Feburary 16, 2014, but didn't upload her first video untill July of that year. Frequent collaboration with IHasCupquake, TonyvToons, and TheOdd1sOut skyrocketed her sub count, jumping from 100k subs to over 1,000,000 in the span of a year. Her channel has since grown to have over 2,000,000 subscribers, and each of her videos bolstering an equally impressive amout of views. Personal Life Childhood Jaiden was born September 27th, 1997, and spent most of her childhood doing... stuff. She enjoyed drawing and casual video games. As she got older, she participated in competitive sports such as tennis and karate. Most of Jaiden's past is a mystery, due to her lack of internet presence. All that's known is what can be seen in her videos. Relationships She manages to keep her private life private. However, she is close friends with TheOdd1sOut, TimTom, and SomeThingElseYT, forming a gang called the Animation Squad. Personality Jaiden is shy, and tends to be nervous around people. She calls herself 'awkward' and 'anxious', although recently she's gotten to be much better with social interactions. She is also a compassionate and caring indiviudual, and evidenced by the theme of her videos and her vegan diet. Although she appears, and most likely tries, to be humble, she still shows several narcissistic personality traits. Quotes "People are gonna get triggered, if you think like that!" "Um..." "I'm gonna pretend he's going to University to be an orthopedic surgeon. Look it up." "Yes, my good sir. I'll have the milk steak, boiled over hard, and your finest jelly beans. Raw." "I don't like the concept of Wikipedia. People can just hop on and, like, write whatever they feel like. And people will accept it as fact!" "I'm enough if an artist to draw freely upon my imagination. Imagination is more important that knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the universe." Trivia *She is an animal lover and had two dogs when she was a child. She currently has a bird named Ari, whom she calls a dog jokingly. *She went vegan for one week after being nominated to do the "7 Day Vegan Challenge, baby (solves all yo' problems)" by theOdd1sOut (who "created" the name to this challenge), who she frequently collabs with. **This nomination was mostly a joke, as Jaiden was a vegan before accepting this challenge. *She invented the shape quintafrickinhedadehedron. *Her real name is Jaiden Dittfach. *She hates the color green, though her favorite color is purple. *She once dyed her hair purple to look like her favorite YouTuber at the time, iHasCupquake. *She adds fanart at the endcard of her videos. *She currently lives in Mesa, Arizona. *She was invited to make animation for Youtube rewind 2017. Her animation is at the credit part of the video. Category:Stubs Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers